Missed A Little Time
by Tonerdytobesocial
Summary: Emma really didn't understand what was going on. Why Regina and her mother were suddenly best friends. And whose baby was that, why did she look like Regina and well, her? Set at the beginning of season 3. No Snow pregnancy. Swan Queen. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **note at the bottom. I do not own any once upon a time characters.**

The blonde couldn't help but sigh as she looked out at the road. They'd left New York a couple hours ago, after feeding Henry a very holey story, Emma, Hook, and Henry all piled into the car. Henry was very skeptical of the one-handed man. He occasionally would look up at him from the backseat and glare. Usually Emma would reprimand him for treating a stranger like this but knowing who Hook really is she can't find it in herself to correct the boy.

Emma looked back at Henry through the rear-view mirror, smiling softly to see that the brunette boy had finally fallen asleep. She'd hope he'd get at least a little sleep on this trip. After they cross that line it'll be nothing but chaos again. Everything was going to tumble back into the big jumbled mess they left it in. She let out another sigh, so much for the quiet life.

Looking over at the pirate next to her she internally grimaced. He kissed _her._ Emma was really glad she got her hits in first. The leather clad man let out a grunt as he shifted in the seat. Out of the corner of her eye Emma watched him glance at her, the road, then her again. Letting out another sigh Emma knew she'd have to talk to Hook sometime before Henry woke again.

"Why am I here Hook? I thought Storybrooke was supposed to be gone? How'd you even get to New York by yourself?" She asked, shooting out questions.

"Whoa love, slow down! Here I was thinking that we'd be able to enjoy this ride in this odd contraption. But alas, we can only dream. And dream I do lass." He sent her a what was supposed to be seductive look. But to Emma it just looked like a constipated stare. Glancing over she gave him a hard stare. Flinching Hook backed off before continuing.

"We woke up in the town, none of us had our memories. All I knew is from a letter in my pocket. It was a note from Bae telling me that I need to take a potion and get it to you. Along with the note there was the potion so I did what I needed to and got it to you."He finished looking over at the blonde. Emma's face was deep in thought, thinking over what she just heard.

"And what about my parents? How've they been?" She asked after a second of silence. Hook looked back out to the road before shrugging slightly.

"Well, love I wasn't there very long but from what the time I did spend the amazing couple was alright. They were fine, confused but fine. Even getting it on with the Evil Queen from what I could see." Emma's head snapped over at the mention of Regina. Before she her brain could even really react the words were out of her mouth.

"Don't call her that!" She snapped at the pirate. Who hearing her tone, put his hand up in surrender.

"Sorry, Lass. Didn't know you charming we're getting so comfy with the Ev-Regina." He corrected at her glare.

"She's the mother of my child Hook. And she's changed, I expect you to respect that and don't insult her." She said, her hard tone made him back off the eggshells he was walking on."

"I understand." He told her before looking forward again. Emma nodded, then got lost in thinking about what Hook had said. 'Her parents were fine. That's good. I mean they're even getting along with Regina. Which that alone should be a blessing from the gods. Speaking of which, I wonder how Regina is. Is she okay? Does she miss us-Henry?' She mentally corrected herself. Now is definitely not the time to go into those type of thoughts.

"I must warn you Lass, they told me not to say anything but I need to mention to you as a piece of advice. Don't freak out. Everything is going to change but you need to stay strong for your family." Emma looked over at him in confusion. What in the world did he mean? Instead further explaining the pirate just looked out the window in silence, while Emma was left to her thoughts.

/

When they finally got back into town she couldn't help but take a deep breath. Is it possible for you to feel homesick but at the same time content with the home she had. Emma didn't know but she was pretty sure that's what she felt right now. After dropping Henry off at the diner with a super quiet and quick reunion with Ruby she set out to her parents apartment.

And for some reason it felt like she was thrown right back in time. Standing at that door it felt like she was standing right in front of a new foster families home. Which was crazy because these were her parents. But what if they actually lost their memories of her this time. Or what of they expected her to already have the answer and 'save' them all just like last time.

While she knew that logically these thoughts were completely unsupported especially consider that she already saw proof of people's memories at the diner and that this was Snow White and Prince Charming they probably would find some optimistic way to cheer the whole situation up. 'Alright here it goes' She thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

Almost immediately swung open to reveal David. A look of shock passed the blondes face before it turned into the biggest smile he could manage. Giving one back Emma stumbled upon being pulled into a bear hug by her father. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his actions. It doesn't seem like he's changed much.

"EMMA!" David exclaimed. He looked like a small child getting a new toy.

"Dad." Emma said with a soft smile. Whether she knew it or not she had missed her parents. Maybe not because she missed them exactly, but she missed having someone to call her _parents_. Something that the supposed better life didn't come with.

"David, what is all the yelling about! You're going to wake-" Snow called, she trailed off seeing who was at the door. For once, Snow White was completely silent as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes. She took a careful step forward as if she expected to scare Emma away. Stopping in front of the door she looked at her missing daughter as if she were the blue sun after years of grey clouds.

"Emma?" Snow said in a soft voice, full of disbelief. Giving her a wide grin and a nod Emma took a step forward and hugged her mother for the first time in almost a year. The second Snow came in contact with the blonde she let out a loud laugh. Hugging Emma almost harder than David did, she spoke once again, this time nothing but joy in her voice.

"Oh my Emma, my little girl. You found us again!"

"It's nice to see you guys again too, Mom." Emma told her looking from her to Charming who had joined in on the hug. Another thing that hasn't seemed to change. They still like to hug. A lot. Before either of them could replay, a wail filled the room. Snow immediately pulled away a frown on her face.

"Oh no, we must have woken her up with all the noise. I'll be right back, Charming you make Emma some tea." The the princess walked up the stairs to the unknown source of the crying. Emma looked over at David with confusion. When did they pick up a baby? Wait, what if she has a new sibling? She looked at the floor lost in the endless possibilities of the noise.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Emma looked up, David, who must've seen her perplexed face had a face of something between sympathetic and pride. Now Emma was even more confused. Before she got a chance to process the look David gave her, someone else barged in the apartment.

"Really, I know you guys are trusting of all and things. But there are actual threats in town. Do you really think leaving the door wide open is going to help? Might as well pull our own hearts out while we're at it, since we're making thing easier and- Emma?" The one and only Evil Queen said. Much like Snow questioning if she was really there. Come on people, do they think she's a projection of some type, or what? Sighing the blonde answered her.

"Hey Regina." She said with a little wave and her signature smirk. She couldn't help but chuckle at the other woman's reaction. 'Who knew two words could through the queen off so much?' Emma thought watching Regina's face go from shock, to confusion, and then something she didn't quite recognize unless being directed to Henry.

Regina smiled back at her before looking towards David with a raised eyebrow. Who in return, shook his head. She nodded looking pretty satisfied with the answer. Again, Emma was confused. Why does it seem like she's missing out on something big?

Hearing steps they all turn to the stairs to see Snow coming down with a baby in her hands. Regina's face lit up upon seeing them before she walked to meet Snow halfway. Snow handed the baby over to the regal women with smile. Who returned one before taking the child. As they both moved to sit on the couch Emma got a good look at the kid.

She almost let out a startled gasp, the baby looked exactly like Regina.

"What is going on?" She yelled exasperated.

/

Immediately she was given glares by both brunette women. Snow Pointed to the infant in Regina's hands who was slowly falling back to sleep. Realization crossed Emma's face upon seeing that, nodding she took a seat on the couch before taking in a deep breath. Looking from Regina to the baby in her arms the blonde knew there was no doubt about it, that child had to be Regina's. The same beautiful ivory skin and hair both were just a few shades lighter. The only thing Emma couldn't see was the baby's eyes, they had been closed for the most part. It was interesting though to see the usually professional women talk in a baby voice.

For some reason Emma was completely starstruck by this baby. Looking up at Regina she noticed the women had a small smile directed towards her. It was obvious she was staring, something that would usually get her reprimanded by the women. Instead she got a smile? Okay something was seriously going one here.

"Again, what is going on?" She asked in a calmer voice then earlier. The last thing she needed was to be yelled at for waking this mystery baby up. Again. looking towards Regina for answers. It seems that like usual, She's caught up in the middle of this, whatever this was.

Very calmly the regal women looked at her. She studied Emma for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. Something Regina's never done in public. Emma also used this opportunity to study the brunette women herself. She had missed Regina. Different then how she had missed her parents. It was like missing something that was never there. Lasagna with a kick, or a great glass of apple cider in the winter. Emma never really knew what the longing had been until now. It's been Regina of course. Before she indulge in her thoughts anymore the very women she was thinking of spoke up.

"Emma, it's nice to see you. Storybrooke hasn't been the same. But may I ask where my son is before we get into this long discussion?" Her voice sounded like music to Emma's ears. They've gone far to long without hearing that voice. Once her question registered though, Emma couldn't help but wince. She really didn't want to have to explain to Regina that her son didn't remember her. No mother should have to go through that heart break.

 **Yo hey guys,(small wave) Been a while right. I'm finally getting my laptop fixed and figured I'd get started on the new chapter's. I'm going through them all and re-posting. But I do have to warn ya, the story itself is going to be completely different.**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole time Emma explained how Henry hadn't retained his memories she looked at her feet. The blonde didn't want to see the angst on Regina's face. Not when she was the one who had caused it, not at all actually. No one said a word when Regina passed the baby to Snow then excused herself to the restroom. Emma couldn't help but look down at her feet when Regina passed by her, the amount of pain on her face almost brought the blonde to knees. Why did the world have to be so cruel to this women? Hasn't she suffered enough. Silently, the regal women walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Staring at the spot the brunette just sat in Emma longed to go comfort her. But that would raise too much suspicion right? Shaking her head, she didn't really know what to think of nowadays. Moving her gaze from the empty spot the blonde looked at the small child in her mother's arms. Who exactly was this kid? The baby looked to be about four or five months at the most. Even so young though, it was clear to see who their parent was.

The olive skin that was just a few shades lighter then her mother, and the surprisingly full head of chocolate curls, yeah there was no mystery on who this kid's mom was. But looking down at her Emma couldn't help but also feel a slight pang at her heart. The only way this kid could be as old as they looked then Regina would've had to been pregnant while in Storybrooke. Was she with someone before Emma? Or after even? Really the savior didn't know which thought hurt her more. So Instead of focusing on that anymore she thought about less depressing thoughts.

Like why in the world doesn't she know this cute babies name?

"What's her name?" She asked looking up at Snow. Who flinched a little at hearing her voice, her eyes had still been focused on the bathroom door with a worried look.

"Huh, oh it's Lily. Regina said she's her little light at the end of the tunnel." Emma upon hearing this, couldn't hide the look of pain at this. Thinking of some almost forgotten conversation that happened late night with the mayor. She barely even remembers how they had gotten onto the conversation, they'd been sitting in Regina's living room. Emma had stayed for dinner that night on Henry's insistence. By the time they'd finished eating, watched a movie, and put him to bed there'd been a pretty bad rainstorm outside. It's been pouring non-stop all day but this was just something else.

All Emma can very clearly remember is asking what would she had named Henry of he'd been a girl? Sitting by the fire, Regina's eyes looked golden as they looked away in thought before she answered. Telling Emma she honestly didn't know, She'd know Henry had been a boy from almost the start.

But Emma on the other hand knew. She explained to the brunette that even though she knew it was unrealistic, she had thought of names during her pregnancy with Henry in jail. Looking away from Regina and into the fire the blonde explained,

" _Lily. I would've named a girl Lily. The light at the end of my tunnel."_

Before Emma could think of it any longer the bathroom door opened to reveal the queen. It was obvious she had cried while in there if the smudged makeup and red rims around her eyes were anything to go by. But this was women was a queen who showed no weakness. None of them commented on it as Regina went to sit by Snow and took back the baby. Taking a deep breath Emma looked up at the women.

"Regina, I need to talk to you about Henry…. it's a little more confusing than him not just remembering you." Giving her parents a glance, Snow nodded and she and Regina watched them walk out of the room. Looking back at the brunette Emma took a second to gather her thoughts. Why does it have to be so complicated?

"Miss Swan….. Emma, what do you mean that it's more complicated than what you just told me that my sons memories from New York didn't come back. Thus making me believe that he doesn't remember me. So please explain what you are trying to tell me." Regina looked so vulnerable sitting there. The way she her hands tightened around her daughter just a little tighter. Like she was trying to stop the world from taking that against her too. And the way her eyes pleaded with Emma, to give her some other possibility than the one she had been given.

"Regina, when we were in New York we didn't forget you. We just remembered you as someone else. In our new memories Regina you were still Henry's mom. But so was I. We were married, Regina. Then somehow when Henry turned seven you died." She watched as Regina process this. The look of shock the other woman's face showed was a rare sighting. Emma wished it was a different reason.

"You mean, that Henry believes that instead of me raising him we did," She pointed at herself and Emma. When the blonde nodded she continued. "And that instead of going to find you when he was seven, I… I died? Did I get all of that?" Emma nodded again. Regina took a deep breath and sighed. Looking down, she stared at her daughter who had been oddly quiet through the whole conversation. Usually the child couldn't keep quiet for more than short periods of time, and she was already wiggling around. Something she must've gotten from her other parent.

Looking up at the blonde sitting across from her Regina thought,' Yeah, just like her other parent.' It was almost impossible for Regina to even start on thinking of what she was just told. First she thought her son didn't remember her at all and now he thinks she's dead. At this point she doesn't really know what to think.

Regina didn't know which was worse. Her baby boy not remembering her or him thinking he was dead.

"Emma… What are we supposed to do? What can we do? What happens if he sees me around town. What….." She trailed off not knowing what to say anymore. Instead she just shrugs a little and lets out a sigh. All Emma wanted to do was find a way to make it all better. Make the look on Regina's face go away. To finally make all the bad in their world go away. All she wanted in this world to was to be happy. For her and her family to be happy. And yes, she included Regina in said family.

But for some reason it seemed like the world was completely against them.

Clearing her throat she answered Regina,

"I don't know. I don't even know how I'm not freaking out right now. All I can think about is how one second me and Henry are trying to keep going, we lived on New York for the past year because according to our memories that was the place we met. It was, it was home. According to those memories we had raised Henry together… you we're the one who carried him but we used my egg. And Regina we were so in _love._ Then you **died.** Gosh Regina, I know it wasn't real but for a year to me and Henry it was real. And for a year…. we thought you were dead for a year. Then just like that it was all fake. suddenly you were alive again and back and… and we were never together and we never raised Henry, but you were **alive.** So I don't know what to do Regina but I would really, really like to give you a hug right now."

The blonde looked up at her with watery eyes only to see carmel eyes filling up with tears staring back at her. At Regina's slight nod she practically shot off the couch and held onto the the smaller women, careful not to disrupt the baby in her arms. Regina let out something a sound mixed between a chuckle and a sob all at once. Regina had hugged her back as much as she could with Lily in her hands. They stayed like that for a few moments and Emma breathed in what was Regina. The scent of apple's and something else she couldn't quite put a name on yet.

They both pulled apart when they heard a cry. Looking down Emma stared at the little girl in Regina's arms she couldn't help but smile. The little girl was pouting her face a little flushed, she obviously didn't like being squished between both women, or maybe she didn't like the lack of attention. But whatever it was she calmed down a tad bit seeing both of them looking at her. Emma motioned to Lily and looked at Regina asking for permission to hold her. At Regina's nod she scooped the baby into her arms. Looking at her you could see Regina was her mother. The baby had almost olive skin so to say, it wasn't quite as dark as her mother's but still dark enough to tell her heritage. And of course there was the hair. Like her skin her hair was dark but not as dark as her mother's she was more of an auburn color. But the eyes. They were completely different.

It was somewhat of a mix between between green and blue, and there was something so familiar about them Emma couldn't figure it out. But whatever it was, it almost made her gasp.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? You mad at me for stealing your mommy for a few moments, huh? Well, I'm sorry. You can have her all back now. Okay, you can have her all back now. I'm Emma and I'm your mommy's friend. Well I'm also your brother's other mommy but we'll get to that later. I have to say it's very nice to meet the most beautiful princess in the land you know that? It's an honor." She smiled down at the girl who was giving her a toothless grin. Emma didn't know what it was but all she wanted to do was get to know this baby girl.

As this transpired Regina looked upon the the pair with awe. This was the first real interaction her child's other mother has had with her. And for some reason all Regina could think was that it perfect. That at least in this moment they didn't have to worry about anything. Not all the bad things in the world. that at this second all the had to worry about was keeping the smile on that little girl's face.

Snow peeked out and looked upon the scene playing out in the living room with a smile. All she hoped for the second she found out about having her granddaughter was for her to meet her other mother. She wasn't quite sure what Regina's plan was on telling her daughter that Lily is also her child. But she hopes she tells her soon. Regina had made them promise to not tell Emma. Her and charming had agreed but made her promise to tell Emma with in three months in return.

As much as she wanted to keep all of Regina's future promises she can't allow such a secret be withheld from her daughter for a long time. But she understood why Regina wanted to keep it from Emma. The regal women wanted Emma to have a relationship with her daughter before she knew the baby girl was her daughter. Snow knew what Regina really meant by that. She wanted to make sure Emma had absolutely no reason to run. That by the time Regina told her she would've already fallen in love with the little girl.

Which Snow knew was the easiest thing in the world she's loved the little girl since she was born. Of course she quite on board at the beginning, having trouble believing that her little girl and Regina had done that _that._ But the second she saw Lily's eyes she knew. And she couldn't be happy more a to have her granddaughter in her life. Now all that was missing was her grandson.

Smiling softly, Snow left the small almost complete family and went to bed.

 **Hey guys. I really have no excuse other then I've been lazy and really swamped all at the same time. I'll try to be better. :) Also I've got say thank you for all the follows it's been really cool all the people even a tiniest bit interested in my story! Please leave a review I really like hearing what you guys think. And to the guest who asked for Emma not to know the baby was hers at first so they could have some fun interactions between them I gotta say thank you cause that gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter and a lil of the next ones. But don't be alarmed people it won't take Emma three months to find out Lily is hers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Long time no see I know I suck ass. But a lot of stuff has been going and I have also been really unmotivated. Luckily though I have been feeling really good lately so hopefully things will change. This is one of my longest chapter's though but it feels more like a filler chapter then anything else sadly. If everything goes to plan though I should get another one up soon. Plus I finally have a better idea on where I want this story to go. So here's you chapter peps. I don't own any of the characters cept for Lily. Leave reviews please! :) Oh and all mistakes are mine I don't have a beta sorrryyyyy.**

Emma woke up to Henry shaking her.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaa, wake up please! I'm hungry! Plus, there's some weird women at the door." She heard her nine year old yell. Emma let out a loud groan, shaking herself awake she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. None of them planned on meeting this morning, so who was at the door?

"Yeah Hen, here I come okay kid. Also didn't we have a talk about you opening the door to strangers right?" She answered back. Pulling on the sweatpants that were laying on the floor next to her bed. She smirked hearing his groan and let out a chuckle at his mumbled apology. Then turning her attention to the door she pulled it open, before she could even get a good look she was tackled with a hug.

Looking down she saw Belle stuck to her chest.

"I heard you were back, it was all Ruby could talk to me about last night but I had to come see for real. Emma it so nice to see you!" The redhead rambled out. Emma gave her a grin before hugging her back. Letting go of each other, Emma moved aside to let Belle into the room

"It's nice to see you again too! Ruby told you last night huh?" Emma asked giving Belle a smirk. Belle blushed and pushed her hair out of her face. She gave Emma a shy smile before explaining.

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot. Rumple has let me down over and over again and after getting back I realized that he is never going to change. So I left him and while I was staying here at the Inn tell I could find a place we got very close." Emma smiled and gave Bella a knowing grin. She'd gotten a similar reaction from Ruby when they talked for a few minutes yesterday dropping Henry off.

I'm just teasing Belle, if you give me a few moments we could all grab breakfast maybe?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at the auburn haired women. Belle nodded back before replying, "Sounds good Em, I'll meet you and Henry down there."Emma closed the door and leaned on it, thinking about what they had planned for the day.

"Ma, who was that?" Emma almost jumped out of her skin, she had forgotten Henry was in the room. She chuckled at herself before replying to him, " That was an old friend of mine. Henry I need you to finish getting dressed, I think we need to talk. This isn't just a regular old job for me." Henry looked at her weird for a second. He looked like he wanted to say something but it seemed like he had changed his mind and went to finish getting ready for the day.

Sighing Emma tried to think how she was going to explain to her nine year old son that the women he thought was dead and that he has a baby sister. Emma huffed and leaned of the door running a hand through her head as she walked to get her things to take a shower.

"Only in my life.. Only mine." She grumbled to herself.

_Line breaaakkkk_

After breakfast with Belle who had to run off to open the library, Emma finally got some time to process everything that's gone on. Going back to the bed and breakfast with Henry she layed on the bed while he watched T.V. One thing Emma didn't think about until recently was how crazy it was to have two sets of memories in head. One part of her is amazed. The part that still remembers Regina as her wife. The part in her that know that Regina, her wife is _alive._ Which makes her so ecstatic that she can barely keep it together. She can still remember having to watch he wife die because some psycho asshole decided that he was going to try to mug a women. Only to freak out and shoot her instead.

Now that Emma thought about it though she realized that it hadn't made much sense in the first place. According to her memories Regina's family took care of everything, the hospital bill, the funeral, all the death procedures. Basically Emma had no proof that Regina Swan-Mills ever died. Hell, she didn't even have a marriage license. Something that never really occurred to her. All of this made sense now considering Regina Mills is barely only a small town mayor to the real world. In Emma's memories she had been an artist. A really well-off one at that. But now, Emma knows that is had all been a lie.

A lie that she wished was true. Not that Emma would ever admit it aloud but before the most recent year her memories showed the best life she could imagine. She couldn't think of anything better than dancing in the rain with Regina, taking a toddler Henry to the park together, raising Henry _together._ If she won't say it aloud Emma can definitely admit it to herself that the thought of raising Henry with Regina sounded like a dream come true.

It was a dream come true.

Then there are the real memories. Where she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She gave up Henry and Regina has some mixed feelings about Emma. Meaning she probably would've killed Emma by now if it weren't for the fact that they share a child. A child who still thinks that his mother is dead. Oh how is she going to explain to Henry that his other mother is quiet in fact alive. And even more so, that he might see her at the diner when they go in for lunch? The only thing worse than the confusing memories was that she was the one who remembered. Emma's pretty sure it would be easier to tell Henry that Regina had a secret twin who happened to live in town. Sighing Emma looked over at said child. He's grown up so fast in the last year.

No eight year old boy should have to go through what he has. Fake memories or real memories. No child should experience his mother dying or facing Pan in Neverland. She really needed to talk to Regina about how she was going to do this. Maybe they'd be able get Henry's memories back before she even has to explain anything to him.

Sitting up she grabbed her phone and texted the brunette.

_Line brreeeeaaakkkk_

Regina flung open the door to 108 Mifflin street quiet unlike Emma had ever seen her before. She was holding baby Lily close looking more frazzled than Emma had ever seen. Her hair was in at least three directions her, the gray v-neck she had on was hanging off one shoulder, and her face donned no make-up. Regina looked so laid back it shocked Emma a bit. Personally, Emma could feel herself swoon at the sight.

"Emma," she breathed, " I'm sorry for the mess Lily has just had me so busy this morning. She's feeling a bit under the weather and we've been fussy all morning." She rambled at, directing the last part towards the baby in her arms. Smiling Emma told her it's okay before being let into the house.

Following Regina into the living room Emma took a look at the once pristine house. Toys were littered on the floor, on the corner there was a swinging baby cradle. She could see an open package of unused diapers on the table. All on all the house looked like a the home of mother. It felt more like a home then Emma had ever seen. Regina just seemed to be full of surprises today.

Taking a seat across from the mother she couldn't help but smile. She was currently trying to get the fussy baby calm down again.

"Shh my little Lily light, I know you don't feel very good baby girl. I know, shh." She pulled Lily, whose little face was turning a bright shade of red to her chest. Pulling her shirt to the side Regina let the her daughter's face rest on her now bare chest. The skin to skin contact seemed to calm Lily down greatly as she slowly stopped crying. Her sobs turned into whimpers in a matter of minutes. Seeing that Regina seemed hesitant to put Lily down on the couch but needed to put her down somewhere Emma took this as a chance.

"I'll take her! Um, I mean I can hold her for a second if you want?" Regina looked at her and smiled in thanks before handing Lily over to the blonde. Emma watched as she walked into the foyer before hearing her walk up the stairs.

Looking down at the baby in her arms Emma was hit with a feeling of familiarity again. She couldn't help but feel like something looks the same as she looks at the baby. Something more than just seeing Regina in her face. Something in the chin maybe. Emma couldn't help the giant grin that spit her face when Lily let out a small yawn and gripped her shirt, She was focused on Lily she didn't even hear Regina come back down the stairs.

She didn't know Regina was watching her interaction with Lily from the doorway. She hadn't expected to leave Lily with Emma but she had needed to use the restroom for at least and hour and Lily was making that didn't know that Regina was contemplating telling Emma right then and there who Lily's other parent she had a chance to think about it more though, she was interrupted a cry. Lily seemed to have remember that she was not having a good day as she started to cry again. Regina was about to take a step into the room and take the screaming baby. But seeing the blonde start to move she stopped.

Emma moved Lily closer to her chest and stood up. She started swaying side to side with Lily.

"Shh little light, why you so sad? Huh, your mommy's running around here trying to keep everyone happy. See, while she's trying to make sure everyone else gets their happy ending she's forgetting a very important one. Her own. I think it's because she feels as though because she cast the curse it's her job to fix everything now. To fix what she once tried to destroy. But Lily I think your mommy forgot that she can't handle it all. Between helping Henry, running the town, taking care of you, and helping with all of the stupid bad guys your mommy is going to run herself down."

Emma let out a sigh but was pleased to see that sometime during her talking Lily had stopped crying and was now looking up at Emma with a curious face. Smiling she continued,

"I wish I could explain to your mom that I'm here every step of the way. I wish I could tell her how much she means to me and how all I want to do is see her have her happy ending. With you and Henry. Maybe I could be there to hopefully. But anyways what I'm trying to say here kid, could we give mommy a small ? I promise in return I will do anything you ever ask. It's not like I wouldn't before though, have you seen your face? Regina in general is impossible to say no to but a baby Regina now that's downright preposterous!" Lily smiled at Emma's excitement on the word, in return the blonde smiled down at her and continued with her rocking.

Seeing that the Savior was done talking Regina whipped her the corner of her eye that watered up upon hearing the savior's speech. It had been a long time since she had anybody care for her. Even longer to have someone she in returned cared for. She just hoped the blonde wouldn't hate her for keeping a big secret from her. Clearing her throat she took a step into the living room.

Emma looked up in surprise. She shuffled nervously a bit, how much had Regina heard before she walked in? Shaking her head she smiled at Regina who looked less frazzled than she had minutes before. Regina motioned Emma to the stairs and the blonde followed her without a word. Emma followed Regina to the door to the room she knew to be Henry's. When Regina opened the door Emma was in awe.

It was a nursery fit for any child of Regina. The walls were a royal purple to the side of the room on the corner there was a hand carved rocking chair with an apple tree on the back. Next to that there was a changing station, the shelves filled with diapers and clothing. But what shocked Emma the most was hanging above the crib. The crib was the only non-purple color schemed thing in the room. The blankets were a bright yellow. Something Emma would think about more later.

The mobile that hung above the crib was amazing. Figures, something Regina had to have done with magic circled around it. Each one was something familiar. There was Henry's storybook , Regina's apple tree, Snow's famous bird, Charming's sword, Emma's bug. Emma was so confused on why her side of the family was included too. Looking over at Regina the brunette simply took Lily from Emma's arms and set her down in the crib sofly. She kissed Lily on the head and brushed some of her hair from her face.

Grabbing Emma's wrist she pulled them both out of the room. Emma continued to look at Regina with confusion as she led them both to the kitchen. Picking up what Emma thought to be a baby monitor she turned a knob before turning to Emma.

"I will answer any questions you have." The brunette stated. Taking a breathe Emma couldn't help but be in awe in how far they've come.

"Why are Snow, Charming and Me represented on Lily's Mobile?" It wasn't the question she really wanted to ask but it would have to do for now.

"Whether I like it or not your family is connected to mine, and Lily already sees Snow and Charming as her grandparents. So I made sure she had a little piece if you and Henry too."

Nodding Emma couldn't help but feel touched at the thought that Regina is starting to consider them Family.

"Who.. who is Lily's um other-" She got caught off by the shrill of her cell phone. The blonde sighed before pulling it out and answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Emma I need you and Regina to get to the hospital now! Something's happened!"_ Snow's voice shouted from the phone. Looking up at Regina to see if she heard the brunette nodded before taking a step closer.

"We'll be on our way I need to drop Lily off with Granny." Regina told her mother. After Snow agreed Emma hung up the phone. Looking at Regina she couldn't help but smirk a little.

"We'll finish this later? We never actually got to talking about helping Henry." Letting out a chuckle Regina agreed.

"Maybe after we save the down again yes?"


End file.
